A Date with Garrus
by Sonya Robinwood
Summary: As the title implies, a Fem Shep/Garrus pairing. Rated M for smutty goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Rated M for sexual content and language. **You've been warned!** I've mostly used those separation marks to indicate a change in POV. Please let me know if this is working or if it is distracting. Please enjoy and review:**

**A Date with Garrus**

Shifting in her seat, Shepard tried not to think about the day's events. Which was kind of like telling someone a secret that they have to keep from themselves. Damned impossible. Still docked at the Citadel, Shepard absently wondered if they should have left after Garrus busted a cap in the crown of that backstabbing turian. Sidonis. That's what was eating her. She knew Garrus had killed before, but those were usually life and death situations. Ya know. Where the other guy had a gun and wasn't running away. She could have stood in the way of Garrus' shot. Coulda. Shoulda. Woulda. Hell, she could have even warned Sidonis and told him to haul ass out of there. But no. She stared at him, chocolate eyes hard as granite, and told him, "This will only take a minute." Or something like that. And then he turned around and died.

Sonja Shepard wasn't in the habit of killing the defenseless, or being an accomplice to such acts of violence. Unless you hurt those she loves. Then you'll fucking pay. That was what was keeping her up at night. Garrus always held a special place in her heart, as a friend. A _friend_. When she died—the first time—she felt proud. Proud that she was able to save Joker, and help humanity…blah, blah, blah. She was content. Right now she felt anything but content. Her stomach did somersaults, her heart ached, and her skin itched. For one particular turian. For weeks, she told herself it was puppy love. An infatuation. Something she would get over—really, all she needed was to have some sex. Quick trip to Dark Star Lounge, find a willing partner and that would be that. Except she tried that, got the guy—he was even turian, in case she was just interested in Garrus because of his exotic appeal—and took him to a private room. That's when it went all FUBAR on her. She closed her eyes and saw _him_. Garrus. God, she desperately wanted to feel him too. Feeling cheated, she quietly told replacement-Garrus that this would be a no-go. Shit, she even teared up. So, yeah. Sticking to self-love, and trying desperately to hide her embarrassing feelings. Until he told her about Sidonis.

"I'd really like your help on this, Shepard," he said, his avian eyes trying to hold back the pain and fury, but failing miserably.

Someone had hurt him. To his core, and for the first time she felt like that thing Thane called her. What did he say?

"Siha. One of the warrior-angels of the goddess Arashu. Fierce in wrath. A tenacious protector."

Yeah, she would help him, and God forgive her, she would enjoy it. But now, as she tried to focus on these never ending mission reports, she wondered if she did the right thing. Fucking Illusive Man and his stupid reports, she thought idly. And what type of name is Illusive Man? I mean, really? Disgusted, she through the datapad across the room, satisfied at the thump it made against the wall.

"EDI, where is Garrus Vakarian?"

"Commander, Garrus is in the main Battery."

Of course, she thought, where else would he be? Confident he would be there, for like, forever, Shepard jumped in the shower, changed into some casuals and hopped into the elevator. She'd talk to him, and he would soothe her active mind. He had a knack for that sort of thing, and unfortunately that was one thing that made her absolutely crazy in love with him. Except she wasn't in love with him. Couldn't be.

When Shepard entered the battery, her heart sped up as she saw him. Silently scolding her body, she walked up silently, looking at the work he was doing at the terminal. Calibrations.

"Shepard," he said, apparently startled by her appearance, "Need me for something?"

Her body volunteered a very sexual reply to that question. Shepard inwardly cringed at the automatic response, trying desperately to remember why she was here.

"Yeah," she said slowly, "Just wondering if you were ok with how everything went down on the Citadel."

He paused and looked thoughtfully at her, "Yeah, I think so. I know you would have liked me to spare him, Shepard, but I just couldn't."

"I could have stopped you," she said quietly.

"I'm glad you didn't."

She nodded, and turned to leave when he interrupted, "So…we'll be at Illium in a few hours."

"Yeah," she said, although it came out as more of a question, wondering where he was going with this. She also congratulated herself on remembering to tell EDI to get the hell out of Citadel space for a while, just in case the Illusive Man couldn't cover up their blatant assassination of Sidonis.

"A few of us are going to get a drink—Tali, Jacob, Thane, and Jack—maybe even Grunt. Jack's still trying to convince him. Want to come along?"

Drinks. Alcohol was like a truth serum for her, so she really shouldn't get drunk in front of the fascinating turian that, unbeknownst to him, held her affection.

"Sure I'd love to," she heard herself saying. What. The. Fuck. She really couldn't say no to this man. She would be totally screwed if he found this out. Well, that's what Shepard hoped.

"Great," he said, shifting his weight unconsciously in a nervous gesture, "We're all meet at the airlock at 21:00 hours."

* * *

><p>Dressed in a small black dress that Kasumi had given her, Shepard felt surprisingly relaxed. It's been a long time since she actually had a drink. But she wouldn't get shit-faced, not with Garrus around. Who knew what she might "confess" to him. Garrus showed up at the airlock first, which wasn't a surprise. Punctual turian. He looked good in casuals. Oh, god, this was going to be a long night.<p>

"Shepard," Garrus called, surprise evident in his voice as he studied her.

"Good Lord, Garrus," she finally said, "I don't look that different."

For the evening she finally let her ebony hair down out of its efficient bun. It fell past her shoulders, framing her slightly tan face. She actually had put on make-up, so that was probably what was so different.

"You look…nice," he finally said.

She gave him a good frown and headed toward the bar. She felt him follow, and silently wondered if he was still studying her appearance. What did he think when he looked at her? Alien, most likely. Probably thought she was odd looking. And she was, by Turian standards. Too soft, too many fingers…the list went on. They walked in comfortable silence until they got the bar. She quickly saw that Jacob, Jack, Tali, Thane…and even Grunt were already well into the bottle. Or bottles, as it were. Silently shaking her head as she heard Grunt yell something about being Krogan, she bellied up to the bar and asked for a Thessian Sunrise. A delicious asari potable, but not terribly strong.

"I'll have a beer," Garrus said to the bartender, joining her at the bar.

She turned around and looked at her crewmates, obviously having a good time. Quickly downing her drink, she paid and glanced over at Garrus.

"Don't suppose you dance?" she asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Not a step," he quipped back.

"Well," she said, trying to hide her disappointment, "I do. See you on the flip side."

With that she sauntered over to the dance floor. Sonja Shepard was graceful on the battlefield. No doubt about it. And that didn't stop on the dance floor. However, the type of dancing that she did would make an asari blush, and caught the eyes of more than a few males. She glanced over to see Garrus sipping his beer, eyes following her. For a moment she closed her eyes and pretended that this dance was for him. Suddenly, she felt someone join her. Turning, she saw a turian face and was hopeful for a moment before she noticed that the facial markings were all wrong. Oh, well. Another replacement-Garrus. She continued to dance.

* * *

><p>What the hell, Garrus thought. He asks Shepard out on a date—because apparently this is how you show a human female that you are interested—and she is dancing with another guy. A turian. Apparently he didn't read the right material or watch the right vid. Because this was seriously fucked up. Spirit, she was sexy. He had to admit that, even while fuming over the way she backed her hips into the turian's groin. He had been pretty hopeful when he saw how she had dressed, and then felt terribly awkward as they were walking to the bar, and now this looked like a total disaster. Garrus was about to leave when he saw the turian bend down and nip at Shepard's neck. Oh. Hell. No.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Shepard, mind if I take you up on your offer to dance?"

Sonja had been in the zone, only half-realizing she was dancing with another person when she heard that beautiful, melodic voice. She smiled at him, moving toward his outstretched hand.

"Buddy," the turian behind her protested, "We're in the middle of something. Back off."

Shepard had never seen Garrus lose his patience. That's what made him the best sniper—well, next to her. But something about that turian made him snap.

With a series of clicks that Shepard's translator didn't pick up, Garrus grabbed the other male by the throat and shoved him to the floor. Picking himself up off the ground he hauled ass out of there. Shepard glanced around to see if anyone had noticed, or if there would be a bouncer that would ask them to leave. Thankfully, no.

"What did you say to him?" Shepard finally asked, turning toward the enraged hulk of turian, also known as Garrus.

He roughly grabbed her by her hips, leaned next to her ear and vibrated words into her ear, "I told him to leave."

A small shudder went down her back. This was the closest they'd ever been, and as they swayed to the slow song, Garrus' hand traveled up her back, resting in the middle. Several inches taller, she felt him sigh into her hair. Or breathe. Was he…smelling her? God, she hoped so. That's what turian's did when they were…interested, right? To test the water, she leaned in, and breathed him in. Like sandalwood, but a bit spicier. Amazing.

* * *

><p>He couldn't dance, so he simply swayed. But her scent was driving him crazy, and unable to contain himself he leaned toward her hair and breathed her in. If she were a turian, she would have slapped him for such a forward action. He closed his eyes, letting his right hand travel up to the middle of her back, where it dipped the most, indicating her small waist. He felt her lean in and breathe his scent in. Standing still, and most likely holding his breath, he waited for her reaction. Again, if this action was performed by a turian female it would signify serious interest in the male. For Shepard, he wasn't sure. She was human, after all.<p>

She continued to scent him, getting closer to his throat. Spirit, his heart was pounding and if they didn't get out here he might just assault her on the dance floor. Or try. No doubt Shepard would land on top…Oh, shit, bad analogy.

Leaning toward her ear, he scented her again—couldn't help himself really—and finally whispered, "Let's get out of here."

"Let's get out of here."

When Sonja heard that low, vibrating voice she wanted nothing more than to keep him talking, but she liked the idea of leaving with him as well.

"Where?" she yelled over the somewhat loud music, unable to make it up to his good ear to whisper the query.

Without a word, he grabbed her hand. Leaving the bar, he signaled for a taxi.

"Where we going?" said the volus behind the wheel.

"Azure," Garrus ordered, and then turned toward Shepard, "That's ok, right? I mean, I don't want to force…or assume-"

"Azure sounds nice," Sonja interjected, cutting him off.

They stared at one another for a moment, unsure of what to say or do. Finally, Shepard leaned forward as her hand slid up his chest. There were no words the rest of the way there. Suddenly, his hands were everywhere and his tongue was playing with her neck. Apparently he had watched some vids, Sonja thought hazily, as his hand fell to her right breast. Letting out a slight moan, she reached up to stroke his fringe as he licked her neck. He let out a low growl that seemed to warn her that she was playing with fire. But, good lord, did she want to burn. She applied more pressure. Shepard had been curious about what it would be like with Garrus and looked up everything she could on the extranet. Turians have tough skin, compared to humans, and liked it a bit rough. Which was fine with her. She was never into soft and slow, even with human lovers.

* * *

><p>Maddening. Absolutely maddening. With his faced buried in her neck he was able to scent her properly, but what he didn't count on is her soft hands <em>stroking<em> his fringe. She wasn't gentle either. Which made it better. Or worse, since he felt his control slowly slipping and they weren't even at the hotel yet. He let out another growl, another warning. A turian female would read that as great big caution sign. If she didn't want to get fucked in a cab, she needed to stop. Garrus wasn't above ripping that black dress of hers. But, she was human. He had to be careful. Pulling back, he took her hands and set them in her lap.

"We need to…stop," he panted, mandibles flaring, "Until we get to Azure."

She moaned softly and proceeded to disregard his warning. Taking his face in her hands, she slowly kissed his scars. Then she began to lick. Oh, Spirit. His hips began to move in time with her licks. He needed her, and he was perfectly capable of pushing her against the door of the cab, and somehow finding a way to initiate a maneuver that would result in a sexual encounter that was seen as an abomination by both species. Yeah, he wanted it bad.

"50 credits," the volus breathed at them.

Oh, thank god, they were finally here, thought Sonja. She thought she was about to lose her alien virginity in the backseat of a cab. Not the most ladylike thing she could have done, but Garrus was driving her wild. Shepard quickly settled the cab fee and jumped out, pulling Garrus along with her. Entering the lobby of Azure, she pretty much ordered the asari clerk to give them a room. Now. Unperturbed—and most likely used to that type of thing—the clerk gave them a room disc key and instructed them how to get there. 10th floor. Good god, they had to make it through the elevator ride. They _had_ to.

The elevator made a faint ping and the doors opened. Garrus and she stepped in, and no sooner had the doors closed that he was on her, pushing her up against the wall, making a sound that was somewhere between a purr and a growl. There were even a few clicks, and she vaguely wished her translator was a bit better.

2nd Floor—Licks, grasping for more

3rd Floor—A scrape of a talon, nails biting into hard turian flesh

5th Floor—Hair pulled, fringe fondled

7th Floor—Asari couple joins them

8th Floor—Asari couple disembarks

9th Floor—Growls, squeals

10th Floor—Run


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thanks all for reading/reviewing. It's about to get hawt in here! You've been warned, rated M for LOTS of sex and swearing. I'm not quite done with these two, but I think you'll be a bit satisfied with what we have here (hopefully). More to come, please tell me what you think! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Hotel Room**

Garrus shakily withdrew the disc and waved in over the door impatiently. It wasn't opening.

"Here," Shepard took it and inserted it into the crack above the door handle, "I think…yeah, that did it."

The door swooshed open, and then both hung back, unsure. It was Sonja who slowly walked into the room and sat on the bed. She looked at Garrus, who followed.

"Shepard," he finally spoke, "I don't want it to seem like I'm pushing you into anything…"

"Garrus," she spoke, silencing him, "I've wanted this for a long, _long_ time. I just…I don't know. Was unsure. Didn't know if you wanted it too."

"Freaky alien sex?" Garrus asked with a turian smirk, "What's not to like?"

Shepard looked down and frowned. This wasn't fair. To her or to him.

"Garrus, I…I don't want to be just another person you sleep with. I know we've sort of rushed to this point, but I want you to know…well, that I care for you. Quite a bit, in fact."

She looked up to see an expression on the turian's face that she rarely saw. Shock. Great. She went all girly and confessed her feelings. He was so gonna book. Good job, Shep.

Garrus slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"Shepard," he stopped and then started again, "Sonja. I think it's an appropriate time to use your first name, right? I trust you. I care for you. Hell, if there was any person in this galaxy that I could say I love, it would be you. You would never be just another person I sleep with. I want…more than I should."

Now it was Shepard's turn to be shocked. It wasn't really an epic love poem, but it would do. Shepard smiled, and stood. Dexterously unzipping the back of her dress, she let it fall to the floor. Yeah, Sonja was more about actions than words.

* * *

><p>His concentration fell with her dress. Sonja wore very little underneath. Nothing covered her breasts any longer and a very thin piece of cloth hid her womanhood. Following suit, Garrus quickly kicked off his clothes, wincing at how very well-lit this room was. Would she be disgusted by what she saw? Had she ever seen a turian naked before? But if his attraction to her was any indication, then it was totally possible for her to find him…enticing. He reached out and touched her naked breast. Turian women didn't really have breasts like human, asari, and quarian women, so this really was a novelty. He was rewarded by a soft moan as he played with her nipple. Pushing her roughly on the bed, he proceeded to play with her other oh-so-human parts.<p>

* * *

><p>Definitely watched some vids. Perv, Sonja thought with a smile. Garrus' long blue tongue circled her breast, making her gasp, trying to catch her breath. Not to be outdone, she ran her hands over his chest and arm plates, appreciating the rough skin and the well-built muscle beneath. Garrus was not the only pervert in the room, she had watched some vids too. A lot that dealt with stroking fringe to elicit…um, well, the appearance of a certain organ. Excited that she was finally able to try, her hands slid up his skull and began to put her studies to good use. By the intake of breath and how he bucked against her, she had hit the spot. Delicious.<p>

"Shep…Sonja…we need to go slow, so I don't hurt you," Garrus whispered.

As quickly as she could, Sonja flipped Garrus on his back, straddling him while trying to give him the worst glare she could manage.

"Garrus," she said, playfully scolding him, "I'm Shepard. Hero of the Citadel. Conquer of Death. Soon to be Savior of…well, everyone. I can take rough sex. In fact, I prefer it."

Garrus was about ready to respond with something equally scathing, until her last three words. I prefer it. With who? Other humans? That turian in the bar? The rage that filled him burned like a supernova. _Mine_, he thought. He flipped her on her back, and then pushed her on her stomach. She allowed it, of course. Garrus hovered above her neck, making a slight clicking noise above her neck. She didn't have to have a state-of-the-art translator to decode that. She was in trouble. He was pissed, aroused, and pretty much had her pinned down. Perfect.

* * *

><p>Garrus was trying his best not to go all primal on her, but for turian's, this was one of the few instances where it was basically unavoidable. Everything in his blood was telling him to take her. With force. To put his mark on her that would declare to all others that she was his. His only struggle was that she was human and he didn't want to hurt her. With the last tendril of his control, he attempted to ease up. That was before she bucked backward into his groin. Which not only turned him on, but reminded him of the turian she danced with earlier. With a low growl, he found her neck, biting down just enough to hold her in place.<p>

His talons moved down to the apex of her thighs, discovering that she still wore that tiny pair of underwear. He would have to buy her another pair, he decided. He ripped them away to get to what he wanted. Needed. Slipping one talon inside, he was pleased to see how wet she was for him but concerned over how small she apparently was. Slipping in a second talon, he tried to stretch her out so his ultimate invasion wouldn't hurt, or Spirits forbid, tear her. The sounds she was making cried out her approval, and she moved her hips in time with the slow thrusts of his fingers.

"Now, Garrus," she moaned, "Please, god…."

"What do you want me to do to you?" Apparently Garrus had a bit of a sadistic side.

"I need you inside of me."

"Me?" He asked, failing to hide the acid in his voice, "Or any male?"

"Just you, always you," Shepard said. She turned to look at him, eyes boring into his so he could see the truth of what she said.

He finally said what he'd been thinking, "Mine."

* * *

><p>Sonja felt Garrus' talons leave her and felt something graze her entrance. Something…quite big. She knew from the vids that turian's were large in that department. Not scary large, but a little concerning. She rocked back on his cock and was happy to find those delicious ridges. They felt so good in her most sensitive of places. Garrus had gone back to nipping at her neck and she felt his hand on her hips, trying to position her. Knowing he would need more space, she spread her legs wider, and was pleased by his grunt of approval. Slowly—too slowly—he rocked into her, inch by excruciating inch. She bucked wildly, trying to get him to take her hard and fast. However, his hands were there to control her hips, and he took his time, allowing her body to accommodate his penetration.<p>

Before she knew it, he was fully inside her. God, he was big, and the ridges that ran the length of him mercilessly teased her insides. She knew she was now shouting at him, begging him, in the crudest way, to love her.

* * *

><p>"Please, Garrus," he heard Sonja cry out, "Fuck me, please fuck me hard,"<p>

By the Spirits, he had done it. Garrus had eased himself inside of her without tearing and without hurting. It was obvious by her moans that she wasn't in pain. But, he was afraid to move, and knew that he was going to lose control. Sure of it. Hesitant, he stopped his slow thrusts, very close to calling the whole thing off. _Come on Vakarian_, he thought, _you're cock deep in the woman that you're in love with. Are you really going to stop?_ Throwing caution to the wind, he began to pump his hips faster. Ohh, yes. Spirits, he prayed that he didn't hurt her.

* * *

><p>Sonja praised every god she could think of when he began to fuck her in earnest. She met every thrust with a flick of her own hips and they began a rhythm that was older than time. His growls turned to a consistent purr as he gave her everything he had. She was at the receiving end of nearly 300 lbs of sexed-up, turian male fury and she was loving it. Actually…she wanted more.<p>

Turning to look at him, she breathed, "Faster, Garrus, harder. I'm not going to break. I want to feel it."

* * *

><p>Garrus' eyes widened in shock by his commander's request. It was only then that he realized he was holding back, had managed an inkling of control even now. Refusing to let go, and even being a bit petulant about it, he slowed down. A displeased whine emerged from Sonja and she tried desperately to assume control of the situation. Her hands dug into both his thighs, and she pulled him with all her might, urging him to go faster, deeper, harder.<p>

Garrus desperately wanted to let go and give her what she wanted, but that part of him that the people of Omega recognized as the self-sacrificing Archangel refused to do anything that might hurt her.

* * *

><p>Ok. Shepard had enough of the holding back. She was frickin Shepard. By her reputation alone, Garrus should know that she was invincible. Well…except for that whole dying bit. What could she do to convince him? The answer came immediately. Play to his baser instincts.<p>

"Come on, Garrus," Sonja said, turning to look at him in the eyes yet again, "Do I need go find that turian at the bar, or can you get the job done?"

* * *

><p>Garrus wasn't quite sure he heard Sonja completely, but the important bits stood out. Especially, 'go find that turian at the bar.' He knew she was bluffing and he told himself she was just trying to push him over the edge. Unfortunately, the predator inside him, the dominant male, didn't seem ready to listen to reason.<p>

With a ferocious roar, he pushed her flat on her stomach and pinned her completely. Biting her neck in earnest, the taste of her coppery flavored blood started to flow into his mouth and it drove him insane. Really, a new type of blood-lust. _She wants to fuck a turian_, he thought, _so she'll get one, but only one._

His hands went beneath her, sweeping her stomach to her breasts, as he brought her to a semi-kneeling position. Garrus' thrusts were now coming so hard that she was wailing out her pleasure, even as she bounced from his extreme impact. Holding her up with one hand clawing at her breast, he hooked her leg onto his leg spur, and then changed hands and did the same thing to her other leg. With her legs wrapped in such a way, she was at his mercy, and he really gave her no quarter. Both hands now rubbed and pinched her nipples, as his seemed to go even faster, deeper.

* * *

><p>Holy God, she needed to insult him more. Sonja had never felt so filled, so absolutely at her lover's mercy. If she cried out any louder, she thought the whole hotel would hear her. Just when she didn't think it could get much better, she felt Garrus' right talon slip to her clit. Garrus was always a quick study, and this was no different. With fast circular motions, he got her so close, but then stopped. This happened several times, till she was absolutely begging him, pleading that she would do anything he wanted but to please, please let her come.<p>

* * *

><p>Garrus didn't know exactly what she was saying, but he could recognize a plea for mercy when he heard it. The thing was, this was so good that he didn't want it to end. Turian females could only find release once an encounter, and he assumed humans were the same way. Luckily for him, Shepard made a special squeal whenever she got close, and he knew he had to back off.<p>

By the Spirits, she felt good. He slid inside her with easy, quick motions, making her feel the full length of him every time. He wanted to make sure she felt where he had been tomorrow…and maybe the next day. She wouldn't be able to think about sex without remembering how he took her. Her smell was also amazing, and he hardcoded it into his system that this is what his female smelled like when she was being pleasured. When she was painfully aroused. His _female_, he thought with satisfaction.

* * *

><p>If Garrus stopped one more time, Sonja thought she would die. Literally expire. Covertly loosening her hand from his arms, she waited. The next time Garrus started to pull away from her magic button, Sonja grabbed his arm and held it there, keeping the circular motions going.<p>

Crying out as the most powerful orgasm rocked her entire core, Sonja absently felt tears flowing down her cheek. After coming down from her high, she noticed that Garrus had stopped. Bucking beneath him, her sensitivity made the sensation that much better and she let out an appreciate moan. Until she noticed that he hadn't moved.

* * *

><p>Garrus moved off of Sonja, to her side. He failed to make her last any longer, although he could hardly be faulted for that, since she trapped his hands. Little trickster. But, he wasn't about to continue when she was done. Once a turian female had reached orgasm, she was finished. He assumed Shepard would allow him to finish if he really wanted to, but he could wait. His throbbing cock protested, but he could sacrifice himself for her pleasure. Not a big deal.<p>

A very tousled looking Shepard turned toward Garrus, and said in no uncertain terms, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You've finished, Sonja." Garrus said, trying to keep his need under wraps, "I heard you, so I know we're done. For now."

Sonja looked at him like he'd grown another head, or suddenly turned into a volus. "Why would you think we would be done?"

"I know that females can only go once…unlike males. Really. I'm fine."

Garrus was surprised to see Sonja's expression change from anger to absolute glee.  
>"Wait." She started, "Am I understanding correctly that turian females can only orgasm once? And males multiple times? And you think humans are the same?"<p>

Garrus knew he was missing something. Last time he got advice from a fucking salarian. He didn't need a fucking analgesic, he needed fucking pertinent information!

"Well…yeah," he finally replied.

Shepard threw her head back and laughed and Garrus blinked slowly so he was sure that he was _actually _seeing what he was seeing.

"Oh, Garrus," Sonja finally said, brushing tears away, "In human sexuality, the female can orgasm multiple times while the male can usually only do once. Although I think they have a drug that helps with that now. Asari made. Of course."

He shook his head at how foolish he was to assume that all sentient life forms would act like his own people. He _knew_ better. However, this was good news. Extremely good news. Also, note to self. Kill Mordin.

* * *

><p>Shepard had won the fucking lottery. Once you go turian, you never go…scurrying? No, didn't work, but it was true that Garrus had ruined her for all human men. Although she was pretty sure he had already done that before they had gotten into bed together. This was just icing on the cake. When Garrus didn't move right away, Sonja decided to have a bit of fun. Ohhh, yeah. Paybacks a bitch. And her name is Sonja Shepard.<p>

"Garrus," Sonja said in a sweet voice that she usually only used right before she was going to kill someone, "You'd do anything for me, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The last chapter (unless you want more, I haven't decided). Working on another Fem Shep/Garrus called "Slave" that is really intriguing to me, but I like this version as well. Please read/review! Hopefully enjoy! Of course, Rated M for delicious smut. **

Garrus shuddered involuntarily at Shepard's words. He knew that voice, and knew that he was in danger. Was she angry? The exquisite torture that he must have put her through couldn't have made her too happy, but he could hardly know…well, if he would have read more about human anatomy perhaps he would have, but…

"Well, Garrus," Shepard said, interrupting his ruminations, "You _would_ do anything I ask, right?"

"Of course," Garrus' voice came out gravelly, holding his breath as he waited for his marching orders.

"Lean back on the bed," Sonja ordered, and he readily complied. "Ok, now grab the headboard with both hands."

Again, Garrus obeyed, nervously wondering what she had planned.

"Ok," she said, eyes sparking mischievously, "Now whatever happens, don't let go. If you let go, I leave and we never do this again."

Garrus gulped and nodded slowly. He was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Sonja hoped Garrus wouldn't call her bluff. She had no intention of leaving, and she sure as hell planned on doing this again, but without handcuffs only her threats would hold him. Because she planned on pushing him beyond his usual level of control. Torture her, would he? She was the best. At everything. And this turian was going to learn. Not that she actually held a grudge, but it was more fun this way.<p>

Sliding down his body, Sonja positioned herself right over his cock. Breathing softly on it at first, she smiled as she felt him jump. This was going to be absolutely perfect. Taking the tip of him in her mouth, she let out a moan and tried to gauge his reaction. He answered by bucking wildly, desperately trying to get her to take all of all him inside her mouth. _Not yet_, she thought, pushing his hips down easily as her tongue continued to tease his tip.

* * *

><p>Garrus was slowly losing his mind. And all because of the sensual woman between his thighs, who happened to be doing unspeakable things to him. He gripped the headboard with vicious force as her tongue did another swipe on the very tip of his member. He refused to beg. At least he had that much turian honor left. He would simply take her teasing…and somehow survive it. Just then she took him in her mouth and slid down just a bit further, not even half-way down his cock. Oh, Spirits.<p>

"Pl..Please," he heard himself say. Was he begging? Yep.

Shockingly, she responded by slowly taking more of him in her mouth, slowly bobbing her head. A strangled growl emerged from his throat in reaction. _Yes_, he thought, _just keep…doing that_

She let out a little giggle and it was then he realized that he had vocalized his mental plea. She continued to go faster, and he thanked every god and spirit he could think of, turian or no. He was so close now, just a little more friction…

She stopped. She fucking stopped. Garrus could fill the wood beneath his talons crack as he let out a howl of frustration. His aching cock strained toward her, begging for her attentions.

* * *

><p>Sonja could not stop smiling. This was going better than expected. She looked at the trembling turian in front of her, and was pleased. He was so close. She could tell on her own, but he apparently liked to talk during…encounters, and told her exactly what he was thinking. Most of it came out as begging—which stroked Shepard's ego to no end.<p>

She slithered up his body, rubbing her breasts and her womanhood against his body, letting out a small moan when the friction caused spikes of pleasure. When she got to his face she leaned forward, stroking his fringe, kissing and licking his mandibles. Sonja let out a squeal when she felt him bite her breast that she had unwittingly placed right in front of his mouth. Not biting hard enough to injure, she allowed it. His tongue began to play with her nipple and her moans grew louder. She began to stroke his fringe in earnest, and he began to _vibrate_ from the force of his purr.

"Sonja…I need…you. Please. Spirits, I'll do anything. Let me fuck you."

"Garrus," Sonja said, hands grabbing his mandibles, forcing him to look into her eyes, "You can fuck me when you get me to come again…using only your tongue."

Garrus' eyes brightened at the challenge.

"So I am released from my….bonds?" he asked, nodding toward the headboard.

Shepard rolled off of him, glanced back at the awaiting turian and simply said, "Yep."

He was on her so quickly that she didn't really have time to react. His began to mercilessly lick her breasts, nipping at her as well. Trailing down her stomach, he took a position similar to the one Sonja had been in moments ago. His tongue found her clit easily and managed a circular motion that made her moan. She grabbed his fringe and pushed him closer. He never said she had to keep her hands on the headboard, right? What she didn't think of was that he reacts to her manipulation of his fringe by purring. _Vibrating_. She arched her hips as his vibrating tongue swiped her pleasure center one more time and then he entered her. Gripping him even harder, she cried out. This was so not fair. Not only a tongue fucking, but a vibrating tongue fucking. This wasn't even a challenge for him.

This was extremely difficult. Garrus was drowning in her pheromones that pretty much screamed "fuck me" to every turian sense that he possessed. Luckily, she was close. By the way she tugged at his fringe—which didn't help in lessening his own arousal—she would be screaming out her own release….now.

"Garrus!" Sonja yelled, "Yes, God, yes!"

Arching her back further than he had ever seen, Sonja finally collapsed on the bed. But he wouldn't let her rest. They had made a deal, of sorts, and he was more than ready to collect. Spreading her legs a bit wider, he positioned his cock at her entrance and slammed home. He fucked her with the frustration of a teased male, and finally felt himself let go of any sort of control.

"You've went too far, female," Garrus growled.

Sonja looked into his eyes, and saw that his irises had almost entirely receded. His eyes were now black, and his intentions were clear. Gone were any sort of inhibitions. He had finally given into his primal self, and he was going to mate with her. Thoroughly.

Talons bit into her flesh unforgivingly, and she felt the impossible happen. She felt his member actually grow in girth and her body moved madly to try and accommodate him. He fucked her harder, growling loudly in her ear as he sought her neck. This wasn't going to be a playful nip. Biting down hard, she cried out in pain, trying to push him off. He let out a low growl as warning and deepened his bite…suddenly, the pain dissipated. He didn't seem to be sucking at the wound, but rather…injecting her with something—perhaps a numbing agent? He slowly released her neck, licking at the wound.

"Mine," he uttered against her ear. "Say it."

"I'm yours," she breathed.

"This is also mine," he said, pointedly thrusting into her, "Say it."

"I'm yours, body and soul," she said and then looked up into his eyes, "You are mine as well."

"Yes," he replied simply, "Mark me as yours."

She knew he desired her bite, but without any anesthetic in her saliva it would be very painful. She hesitated. He cocked his head in confusion.

"Bite," he ordered, baring his neck, "Finish…mating."

She finally gave in and took his neck. His blood flowed over her tongue. Interesting flavor. More like cinnamon that a human's coppery flavor. The more she bit, the harder he fucked her and she quickly became vicious—blue blood, Garrus' blood flowed down her neck. He came, screaming her name.

* * *

><p>"How many credits of damage do you think this is?" Sonja mused, lying in Garrus' arms.<p>

She tried to look around a bit and cringed at the bloody—both blue and red—sheets, and the cracked headboard. Probably not what Azure cleaning ladies were used to encountering. Or maybe they were, no way to be sure. She looked up at Garrus when he hadn't answered her, and saw that his eyes were closed, and a light purr was emanating from him. Her heart burst with a feeling that she thought she had long since buried. Love. She loved him. As her eyes traveled down her lover, she winced when she came to his savaged neck. She really should get some medi-gel. Slipping from his embrace as quietly as she could, she grabbed it out of her purse. _Always be prepared for injuries_, she thought, _even when going out on a date_. She laughed a bit at Garrus' wooing tactics. They were…well, _alien_. Everything about this night was foreign to her. But absolutely wonderful at the same time. She gently climbed back into bed, trying not to wake him, and began to apply the medi-gel. Apparently human stealth was no match for turian instinct, and he woke right away.

"Sonja," he said her name like a prayer.

She smiled at him, and continued to apply the medi-gel, but was taken off-guard when he snapped it away from her.

"What are you doing?" Garrus said, with more than a hint of anger.

"Well, Garrus. After taking a missile to the face, I figured you wouldn't want any more scars."

"You don't want-," he started to say, breath speeding up, "I mean…I thought I remembered…"

Sonja could tell he was really upset and she puzzled over the reason. Turians didn't cry, but the faster breathing was pretty much an equivalent of tearing up. Then it hit her. How could she be so stupid? _I bet these marks mean something in the turian world_, she thought.

"Garrus," she quickly said, "Remember that I'm human. What is the significance of the bite marks?"

Relief and wariness washed over his face. "Of course. I was naïve to think you would know. The marks mean that you are my….well, mine. The closest term in your language would be lifemate."

Sonja flushed with happiness. She was hoping that would be the answer, but she needed clarification.

"So…like husband and wife?"

"Sort of, but there is no divorce. Turians mate for life."

He chanced a glance at her, hoping that she understood that in the turian world they would be bound together always. But, he also knew that he would let her go if he had to. He would give her freedom, if she so desired. Somehow. But, he also knew that he would become a husk of a man. He shivered at that thought, thinking of the husks that the Reapers made. They would have a great deal in common if Shepard decided she no longer desired him—or worse, desired another. She was his purpose, the reason for his next breath.

"Well, good," Shepard said finally, "Don't want you running off with some turian female or something."

"I mated you," he said simply, as if that would explain away any doubt she would have.

Sonja looked up at Garrus, the love of her life, and spoke her mind, "I love you, Garrus, my Archangel."

Garrus gave her a turian version of a smile and roughly pulled her toward him. "I love you as well, Sonja Shepard, defender of the galaxy."

Garrus looked at the jagged edge of the wound on Sonja's neck with a wince, but mostly with male pride. She would wear that for the rest of her life, as a reminder of what transpired here. If her bite didn't scare in the same fashion—which he actually doubted—he would make her reopen the wound until it stuck. They pledged their lives to one another, and now they just had to make sure that both of those lives would last well past the suicide mission. He loved his mate and he would do everything in his power to make sure she did not die a second time. At least, not without him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback! Here is a small sample of what is to come. We all love jealous Garrus! Please review and tell me what you think. And, of course, enjoy!**

**Potency**

It had been two days since the hotel incident. And everything was odd. Shepard supposed that should be expected. They had been busy on Illium since they arrived, helping Miranda move her sister and upgrading a bunch of their tech. Garrus had been busy calibrating the main cannon—with new ferocity, she might add—and she hadn't seen him. When they had returned from the hotel, Garrus and Shepard embraced and then went off to their separate beds. _I should have invited him up_, Sonja thought, absently watching her space hamster while avoiding those mission reports to the great and powerful I.M. But, now that she hadn't seen him, she wondered if it was all real. Did he really tell her that he loved her? Mated her for life? And how exactly was she supposed to carry out this impossible mission while developing a relationship? She was Shepard, not God. Well, Jesus rose from the dead, so they did have a few things in common. Sonja snickered over that and knew that her devout Catholic mother would have boxed her ears for thinking such a thing. Sonja's smile fell as she thought of Catherine Shepard. The woman that Sonja called mother was a tough-as-nails pioneer, ready to tame the wilderness of an uncharted planet. Her life was cut short by fucking batarian slavers. That's when that need to kill, to avenge, crawled inside her. It even survived her first "death." The rage that she felt sometimes scarred even her. Would Garrus love her when he realized what she kept bottled up? When he really knew _her_ and not the "commander?" Dark pasts. That's why she connected so easily and so fiercely with Jack. She knew that pain, that little monster that lived inside. Life had taught her how to be mean and how to kill, and she knew the rules. Adapt or die. She did the latter already, so now she was all about the former.

EDI suddenly chimed in, "Commander, Thane Krios to see you."

Shepard's hopes were dashed. Not Garrus. "Send him in, please."

The assassin gracefully stepped into the commander's quarters, and stopped to give her a short bow. "Shepard," he said with his characteristically deep voice, "I wonder if you have a moment."

"Of course," Sonja replied, setting down the data pad that she had been pretending to work on for the past 20 minutes. "What's up?"

"It's my son," Krios began, walking over to look at her fish tank. "I have been informed that he has been hired to do some wet work on the Citadel. I…he should not be on this path."

Shepard stood and walked over to Thane, grasping his shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "We can leave for the Citadel in about six hours," Shepard said quietly.

"Thank you Shepard," Thane said, turning toward her. His obsidian eyes bore through her, and she simply stood there as his hand grasped her chin. He ran the pad of his thumb over her lip, and she gasped at the feeling. Suddenly, he was kissing her. It was wrong. Too soft, too smooth. She gently pushed him away. Perhaps she'd given off some sort of "come and get me" drell signals that she wasn't aware of, so that was why she didn't deck him.

"Ah," Thane said, "My apologies. I did not pick up his scent till after I kissed you. Garrus is a lucky man."

Shepard frowned at that. Garrus' scent? She hadn't seen him in two days and she had definitely showered. How potent was he? She looked up to question Thane, but he was already halfway out the door, making a speedy retreat. Hmm. What an odd man. She let out an exasperated sigh, and realized that this brooding business had to stop. She was going to speak to Garrus and if he mentioned anything about calibrations, she would push him out the nearest airlock. Smiling at her very Shepard-like decision, she proceeded down to the battery. Walking past the crew members and the mess sergeant, she gave them a glowing smile as she headed toward the hard-working turian. When she saw Garrus tapping away at the battery's controls, her heart leapt. The love that she felt for him was obscene, but she couldn't help it.

Without turning, Garrus said, "Well, hello, Shepard. It's good of you to make it down here."

He turned toward her with a smile, and hit the button to close the door and lock it. Sonja smiled in response and pulled him close. "I have a question for you," Sonja said close to his ear.

"Go ahead," Garrus said as he ran his talons through her hair.

"Why would Thane say that I smelled like you?"

* * *

><p>Garrus was surprised the drell could smell him on her from a distance. <em>Maybe<em> if he was close to her..._really _close. Acting on instinct, he shoved Shepard against the wall, inhaling her scent closely. How could he have fucking missed it? Right there, on her lips. Fucking drell. He shook with rage. Krios was a dead man walking. He quickly let go of Sonja and grabbed his gun. A bullet in the head. Professional, that's how it would go. Which would be hard, because he really wanted to make the guy suffer.

"Garrus, what the hell are you doing?" Shepard's voice momentarily halted his actions.

"Thane. I'm going to kill him."

"Why? Because he kissed me? Don't worry, I didn't reciprocate. I even pushed him back," Sonja replied.

Garrus' rage burned brighter. That bastard assaulted his female. _His_ female. He was duty-bound to kill the mother fucker. She was his to protect, that's why he was working his ass off to make sure this cannon would take out something like a Collector ship—which would normally be impossible. After Shepard's words, Garrus dropped the gun. He was going to rip Krios apart with his bare hands. He'd lay his head at Sonja's feet, as was proper.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I hope I don't lose my audience here, but I couldn't see this going any other way. Let me know what you think, and definitely check out the cute song (Impossible). I think it should Shepard's frickin theme song (if her theme song was a cute, child-like song, instead of something more kick-ass)! This will also give new meaning to the last chapter title "Potency." Hopefully you will enjoy this short chapter (let me know). No smutty goodness here, but there will be more to come.**

**Impossible**

_But The World Is Full Of Zanies And Fools,  
>Who Don't Believe In Sensible Rules,<br>And Who Won't Believe What Sensible People Say.  
>And Because These Daft And Dewy-Eyed Dopes<br>Keep Building Up Impossible Hopes,  
>Impossible...Things Are Happening Every Day <em>

_(_song lyrics from "Impossible" in the move _Cinderella,_ 1957, not the animated version)

Shepard quickly followed Garrus out of the main Battery. He wasn't really going to kill Thane simply for kissing her, right? I mean, she heard turian jealousy was nothing to play with, but this was kind of over-the-top. She saw Jacob having lunch and gestured for him to follow them. Could use another pair of hands to deal with this situation, and it never hurt to have another biotic. Sonja picked up her steps to catch up with Garrus who was just about to enter the room that housed Life Support—and Thane.

"Garrus," Shepard tried again, "I really need the assassin for the trip through the Omega 4 Relay. It's not like he forced himself on me. God, he even apologized."

She saw something flick across Garrus' face as he digested her words, but she saw him set his jaw in a decidedly mulish fashion and he entered Thane's room.

"Ah, Commander Shepard. Officer Vakarian," Thane said as they entered the room, not yet turning to look at them, "What can I do for you?"

"You touched what was mine, Krios," Garrus growled, approaching him quickly.

It seemed Thane realized the sitch, and quickly got up and looked at Garrus, gun conspicuously drawn. There was no way Thane could match Garrus' physical strength, but even Shepard had to admit that Thane was a fucking master with a gun. While the presence of a firearm should have slowed Garrus, it seemed to enrage him further. Garrus swiped at Thane, and the assassin easily dodged him with feline-like grace.

"What made you think Shepard would want anything to do with you? Do you normally touch unwilling females?" Garrus snarled.

"She touched me," Thane answered simply.

This caused Garrus to pause and look toward Shepard, "What does he mean?"

Sonja thought back to their encounter and was at a loss, "I only touched his arm to console him about his son."

"Ah. Yes, this was the confusion, then." Thane replied. "In drell society we do not touch casually. Any touch is seen as…an intense moment. But when I realized that you were producing a turian scent, I had assumed I had misinterpreted your intentions. Again, my apologies."

Shepard looked to Garrus and saw that he was puzzled as well, so she asked the question they were both thinking, "What do you mean, producing a turian scent?"

"Well," Thane finally said, lowering his gun as his face turned more pensive, "It's only partially turian, but the scent is quite strong. You carry a turian child, Shepard. Or at least half-turian. I assumed it had to be Garrus', since he was the only turian aboard. Since he is now willing to kill me for touching you, I imagine I was correct?"

Silence reigned after Krios' proclamation. It was Shepard that finally spoke, "That's not possible. Turians and humans can't procreate."

Thane shook his head, "No one has really tried. And I imagine you've gotten some Cerberus upgrades that make it extremely possible."

Shepard was stunned and could not think of any retort or really feel anything. She was numb. What did this mean? How was she supposed to continue this mission pregnant? Could she even bear the thought of ending the pregnancy? What's more, how was Garrus reacting to this?

Thane suddenly let out a small chuckle, "It seems that you have done another thing that most would consider 'impossible.' You make quite a habit of it, actually."

Sonja turned toward the exit, and said tonelessly, "Garrus, don't kill Thane. Jacob, make sure Garrus doesn't kill Thane. I need to…I need to go."

She marched straight to Dr. Chakwas' office.

* * *

><p>Sonja stared at the monitor in Med Bay. Right in front of her was a round sack that indicated her pregnancy. According to Chakwas, the baby was completely healthy. A mix of turian and human genes. When she asked how this was possible, given their different, well, building blocks, Chakwas at a loss. But, the child seemed to have the necessary adaptations to sustain life. It seemed that Mother Nature had chosen specific qualities from each species and melded them together perfectly. Intelligent design or Cerberus? Shepard knew of one Cerberus bitch she could ask.<p>

At that very moment Miranda walked in, "Shepard, you wanted to see me?"

Shepard was a bit ashamed of the tears that streamed down her face, but she didn't even try to hide them from Lawson, whose eyes widened considerably at the commander's state. "What the fuck did you do to me and why?"

"What do you mean?" Lawson answered, moving to the monitor. "What is this?"

"You tell me," Shepard replied, crossing her arms.

Miranda looked over the scans, and a small gasp emanated from her. "Shepard. You're pregnant!"

"Yeah, I got that part. With a turian-human hybrid. Why would Cerberus want to do such a thing? What are they planning?"

"Not Cerberus," Miranda said softly, glancing at the commander, "Me. I knew you, studied you Shepard, and I knew you would want…options. You would want choices, choices that I don't have."

Shepard stared quizzically at her XO, "What's going on here? What don't you have?"

Miranda sighed and looked up, pain clearly screaming across her face. Old pain. "You know I was genetically engineered, correct?"

"Yes," Shepard replied, still wondering how that translated into Shepard becoming a baby factory.

"Well," Miranda said, voice cracking, "One of the side-effects is that I cannot have children. I made sure you would have that choice. And with your penchant for working with aliens, I made sure you had many choices."

"So you gave me…what? A super-uterus?" Shepard asked incredulously.

Miranda laughed at the description, "It's really a simple genetic modification that allows you breed with alien species that are similar to humans. The obvious exceptions are asari and salarians. But turians, quarians, drell and even krogan are similar enough that this genetic mod would work to produce hybrids."

Shepard was still skeptical, "Then why don't I see hybrids running around?"

"Well, it would only work if the mother was a genetically modified human. Our genetic structure is more varied, as Mordin pointed out on the Collector Ship, and can be incorporated into other species quite easily. What makes humans so enticing to Reapers is exactly what got you pregnant, Shepard. It's not a widely used mod, because it is one of my own developments. But, give it a few years. You'll be seeing hybrids everywhere when the Illusive Man lets me sell it to the Sirta Foundation."

"I thought you said Cerberus didn't have any interest in hybrids," Shepard countered quickly.

"Well, not at first. But, can you imagine a galaxy in which human DNA was everywhere? The clout that could the human race would be impressive. Everyone would have genetic ties to us."

Sonja's eyes narrowed, "So that's how you sold it to the Illusive Man?"

Miranda gave her a lopsided smile, "I was hoping it would lead to a cure to my own infertility. It didn't. But, at least I was able to give you something I can never have. Choices that were never given to me."

"Miranda," Shepard started, exasperated, "How in the world am I supposed to stop the Collector's while being pregnant?"

"I think I have an answer to that one," Dr. Chakwas piped up, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

**A/N: Yep, I did it. I knocked up femShep. This is going places, and I hope you're along for the ride! Let me know what you think (ahem…review, please). Also, I was always intrigued by the info found on Miranda Lawson in Shadow Broker, and I liked the idea of expanding on it. I really hated her as a character, but she has started to grow on me. Perhaps redemption? Mayhap. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the quick reviews! As a reward, here is another chapter. A bit longer, hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think!**

**Pregnant**

Garrus simply stared at Thane as Sonja left Life Support. He had to be wrong, there was no way…wouldn't Garrus recognize that his own female was pregnant before another? Turians were known for their great sense of smell. On the other hand, it had only been a week.

"Is the drell sense of smell really that acute that you could tell Shepard was…was carrying a child that early on?"

"Yes," the Thane said simply, "There were many reasons that the hanar saved my people from annihilation, our incredible sense of smell being one. Our eidetic memory being another. Indeed, most of my interactions with the Cerberus crew are based on smell. But, they are confusing to me. Obviously. So, I stay here, in Life Support. I thought the commander's change in smell may have meant her interest had shifted to me, but when I got close enough I realized the truth. I am truly sorry for any offense I might have caused."

Garrus gave a sigh of resignation, and sat in Thane's chair. Thane's left eyebrow rose and he proceeded to the chair that Shepard usually inhabited, folded his hands patiently, and waited for the turian to speak.

"It must have been Cerberus," Garrus finally said, "With all the modifications…I should have known that we would need protection. Great Spirits, she can't have a baby! We're trying to fight the Collector's. I can't see Shepard…getting rid of it either. Shit, the child may not even be viable. And she really doesn't need any more tragedy in her life. I'm supposed to _protect_ her, not cause her more pain."

"I'm sure Dr. Chakwas and Miranda will think of something," Thane replied, "and just think of the look on the Illusive Man's face when he finds out."

Garrus couldn't help it. With the amount of stress he had been under, and coupled with the shock of Thane's revelation, he began to laugh hard at the image of a shocked I.M. Thane joined him, adding his low chuckle to Garrus' louder guffaw.

Suddenly, Thane reached out and grasped Garrus' talons, squeezed and let go. "I remember when I became a father," Thane began, "it is an exciting and scary time. Granted, I wasn't trying to protect the entire galaxy as well, but…if you ever need to talk about it, I'll be here."

Garrus' eyes furrowed, and he glanced down at his hand "I thought drell didn't touch casually."

Thane blinked, expressionless, "They don't."

"I don't understand, I thought…" Garrus said, and finished the sentence in his head—_I thought you were interested in women_.

Thane understood the unsaid questions, and answered frankly, "Over the years, I have found I can appreciate…many different types of lovers. But, I know your heart belongs to Shepard. Still, if either of you wish to include another, I am available."

Garrus had never been hit on by a male before. Especially not a wily drell who was also an assassin. He didn't know whether to be offended, embarrassed, or flattered. Maybe all three, maybe none?

"Well," Thane said, after Garrus did not reply, "I'm going to get something to eat. You should see to Shepard, yes?"

With that, Thane left a speechless Garrus sitting in Life Support. _He really had a knack for doing that_, Garrus thought indignantly. He did need to go see Sonja. And live with the consequences of her decisions about their baby. Their child. He was still in shock.

* * *

><p>"What type of solution?" Shepard asked Chakwas, intrigued. What did the good doctor have up her sleeve this time?<p>

"Well," she started, "I always wondered about turian ships. They carry both male and female turians aboard, with a lot less…fraternization restrictions than an Alliance ship. And they definitely don't let the females off on the next planet if they become pregnant. So, I did some research, and with Miranda's help I think I can solve your little 'problem.' That's if you want to keep the child, though."

Both Lawson and Chakwas stared at her expectantly. Did she want Garrus' child, a unique child that would be caught between two cultures? Who would be different than all other creatures out there? Who may be subject to racism from both people?

"Yes," Shepard replied, "I actually think it's a good idea and can lead to lasting peace between different species. But, Lawson, I want you to sell that modification. My child shouldn't be the only hybrid out there."

Miranda nodded, and Chakwas smiled and revealed her plan.

* * *

><p>Garrus stood in front of the Med Bay doors, trying to get up the courage to walk in. He had to be ready to comfort Sonja, even if his own heart was breaking due to her decision, or their child's health. He forced his talon to push the open button, and was surprised to see Miranda, Sonja, and Dr. Chakwas laughing and looking over a data pad.<p>

Sonja looked up when she heard him enter and gave him a smile that instantly soothed him. Everything was going to be alright. But how? "Garrus, your people are geniuses!" Sonja called out.

Confused yet again, he walked up to see the data pad they were holding, and recognized a diagram of a turian female. "So…what is the…prognosis?" He said, really at a loss for words.

"Honey," she said, in a whimsical tone, "You knocked me up, you virile turian, you. Well, you and Miranda."

"I knocked what?" Garrus asked, not familiar with the human slang.

"I'm pregnant," she finally said, a bit more softly this time, "but don't worry. The baby is fine, and because turians are _geniuses_ I can keep the baby."

"What do you mean?" Garrus asked, beginning to feel hopeful.

"Well," Chakwas answered, "What happens when a turian female becomes pregnant aboard a turian warship?"

"It doesn't happen often," Garrus began, "We're not fools. We use protection. But, even the best birth control fails. If that happens, the child is put in stasis, inside the mother's womb."

"Exactly!" Chakwas exclaimed, "The process allows the woman to remain pregnant, but the cells do not divide and the baby does not grow until the embryo was…what was the term? Ah, yes. 'Released.'"

Garrus crossed his arms, exasperated. "How is this supposed to help Shepard? She's not turian."

"Yes," Miranda replied, "But the process is quite simple and can be adapted for a human such as Shepard."

"You mean a genetically modified human," Garrus said shortly, "Is this even safe? It's never been done on a human female before, and it isn't like turians and humans are _that_ similar."

"Similar enough to mate and produce a child," Miranda countered, and if Garrus could have blushed he would have, "Any surgery runs the risk of complications, but I'm fairly sure that this will be quite a simple procedure."

"Surgery? Turian females don't undergo surgery for this," Garrus growled out his words.

Miranda sighed and rolled her eyes, obviously losing patience with Garrus' questions, "Everything will be alright, Garrus. Trust me. But, we have to do this quickly, before the Illusive Man finds out."

"What? Why?" he asked, ignoring her disdain for his queries. This was Sonja, his mate. He had a duty to make sure she was safe. It was his job to worry.

"Well, I imagine he would order her to get rid of the child," Miranda said, and for the first time since he met her, she sounded angry at the Illusive Man, "He believes that the mission is too important to risk Shepard on something that doesn't further our goals. But, thankfully for you and Shepard, I disagree. And, really, the risk is so minimal it is laughable. We should be more worried about the baby, and if he or she can survive the procedure. I really think it will—and I have Mordin's statistics to back me up here—but I've never dealt with a turian-human hybrid embryo before."

Garrus watched Shepard's face fall a little when Miranda said that the risk was be mostly to their child. Callous bitch.

If there had been any other way, Shepard would have avoided the procedure and carried the child naturally. Especially after Miranda's words. But if she didn't stop the Collector's, her child would never live anyway. The choice was clear, even if it was a hard one to make. _Note to self_, Sonja thought, _find out gestational period for turians_. How long _would_ she be pregnant after the dealt with the Reapers?

"Dr. Chakwas. Miranda. Let us have the room," Commander Shepard ordered the other two women out. She needed to talk to Garrus and get his take on the situation, even though she had already decided.

As soon as the women left, Sonja grabbed Garrus' hands and his mandibles twitched in a turian smile. "You know," he finally said, "The last person to grab me by the hands was Thane."

Shepard stepped back in surprise. "What? I thought drell didn't touch casually."

"Apparently," Garrus replied, puffing up his chest a bit, "I'm irresistible across the galaxy."

Sonja's mouth hung open in genuine surprise. Who knew the assassin was so…kinky? It's always the quiet types. Not only both sexes, but two entirely different species that were not his own.

"In fact," Garrus continued, "He said if we wanted him to 'join us' he would oblige."

"I don't know Garrus," Shepard said, smirking, "Should I be flattered or jealous?"

He smiled at her jest and then sobered, obviously thinking about their current situation. "I imagine you already know what you're going to do."

"Yes," Shepard said truthfully, knowing he was no longer talking about Krios "I'm going to have the child. I'm going to have the procedure this evening. Miranda said she only needed a few hours to configure the turian procedure and she of course wants to confer with Mordin since he has so much experience in genetics. Are you…ok with that?"

"In my culture it is always the female's decision. It is her body, her life. But I am worried about you Shepard. Miranda tried to sugar-coat it, but this is an experimental procedure. And as much as I want a child with you—I _do_—I couldn't live without you. But I stand beside you and your decisions. Always."

They embraced, and Shepard knew this was going to happen. She was going to become a mother, which should have made her…softer? But, now, she had a personal reason to make sure those Reapers died a horrible death. They threatened her, her friends, her lover, and now her child. Mission success, in Shepard's mind, was assured. Oh, and suicide mission her ass. Her team would ready. Her ship would be ready. And they would survive this.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, I have to admit that the "stasis" idea was totally stolen from **_**Farscape**_**. Let's do three degrees of separation! I got the idea from **_**Farscape**_**, who used it when Aeryn Sun was pregnant, who was played by Claudia Black, and every faithful Bioware fan knows that she voices Morrigan from **_**Dragon Age: Origins**_** AND Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh on **_**Mass Effect 2**_**. It was totally unintended (well, thieving the idea was, but not the three degrees of separation). Anyway, I am not an artist. BUT, I really would like a good drawing of a human/turian hybrid. Preferably with hair. Any skillful volunteers? Message me. And I haven't decided to make the baby male or female. Votes? Also, I tried to make Thane into an asshole and I couldn't do it. Instead, he's sort of a perv, and I like that a lot. I admit I was thinking a bit of Zevran from **_**Origins **_**when I wrote some of his lines, but I think Thane is a lot classier and he certainly knows what he wants (I don't think Zevran did). There is a bit of m/m here, but not too much (if that offends, please go no further). Enjoy the chapter, please review! The title is also a song (a very good one in my opinion).**

**Familiar Taste of Poison**

Shepard waited patiently for Dr. Chakwas, Miranda, and Mordin to meet in her the Med Lab. Lawson had pinged her to let her know that they were almost ready to do the procedure. She paced anxiously, ready to get it over with.

"Shepard." Sonja turned to see Grunt march into the Med Bay.

"Grunt? I'm kind of busy right now."

"I heard that you were having surgery…so you can keep your offspring." Grunt said shifting from side to side.

"Yes?"

"I understand," Grunt rushed, "I mean, the tank taught me how precious viable offspring are, especially after the genophage. I wanted to let you know you can use my tank. If you don't want to do this surgery."

Shepard smiled at the krogan's offer. "Thank you, Grunt. I think I'll stick with the surgery. Miranda really thinks this is the best option."

"She already thought about my tank, then?"

"Yes. She thought it best to take care of this before the Illusive Man finds out and it would take too long to configure the tank to human or turian genes."

"Hrmph," Grunt mumbled, "Lawson didn't ask me to use _my_ tank. Shepard, as my battlemaster you are entitled to anything that is mine, but she…well she annoys me."

Grunt usually kills that which annoys him, so Sonja had to make sure to watch those two. She heard the juvenile krogan snicker to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"I imagine if you did use my tank Garrus would want to do the calibrations himself. And that _would_ take forever."

"Now, now," Shepard say, now smiling herself, "Garrus is simply…meticulous."

Being faithful to his name, the krogan grunted. He turned to leave, passing Miranda on his way out of the Med Bay. He made sure to brush shoulders with her. Hard.

Miranda frowned at the quickly departing krogan and asked, "What was that for?"

"Apparently you are annoying. To tank-bred krogan's anyway."

Miranda lifted an eyebrow. "Well, it's a good thing for me that I can use my biotics against him if he ever gets sick of my 'annoying' personality. And it's a good thing for him that I think he is useful. Are you ready, Shepard?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Chakwas and Mordin will be along shortly, but they sent me ahead to prep you." Lawson said matter-of-factly, handing Shepard a hospital gown and went to retrieve the necessary sedatives.

"How are the plans for the procedure? Figure everything out?" Shepard asked the questions as she stripped down to put on the gown that had been handed to her.

Miranda turned her back to give Shepard some privacy and replied, "Yes. Really, it is quite close to the turian procedure and we only had to take into account a few things because of your human physiology. Hop on the bed."

Shepard moved to the nearby bed—or really, table. Sonja's heart began to beat faster, and she tried to tell herself it wasn't from fear. Which was a boldfaced lie. The last time she was on a hospital bed like this Miranda had just woke her up from the dead. Literally. Yeah, not bringing back pleasant memories. Where the hell was Garrus? She really would like to hear his voice, it always comforted her.

As if summoned by her thoughts, the turian hurried into the Med Bay. "Shepard. Thank the Spirits I got here before you went under. I was busy doing some…calibrations."

Shepard couldn't help herself. She giggled hard, especially after the conversation she had with Grunt. Garrus ignored her laughter, and grasped her hand between two talons.

"You're going to be fine." Garrus finally said and Sonja immediately sobered.

"It's not me I'm worried about," Sonja said softly. For some reason she had felt an immediate connection with this child. It wasn't an embryo or sack to her, it was her child already.

"Well, you…you _both_ will be fine." Garrus said, moving his talons from her hand to her abdomen.

Shepard smiled. Garrus was still in a bit of shock and this pregnancy wasn't real to him yet. But, he was trying his damnedest to be there for her, and her feelings for him blossomed into something deeper.

"Ok," Lawson said, as Chakwas and Mordin walked in, "I think we're ready. Officer Vakarian, please say good-bye to the commander."

Garrus leaned in, touching his forehead to hers in an old turian gesture of intimacy. He squeezed her hand and nodded toward Lawson to give Shepard the sedative. Apparently he wasn't leaving until she was out, which she was extremely grateful for. Garrus was the last thing she saw, and then she slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p>Garrus watched Shepard's eyes grow heavy and close. She was out, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was trying his hardest to be strong for her, but it was hard. He had told Sonja that he had been doing calibrations, but he had actually been grilling her three 'doctors' about the surgery, trying to make sure it was safe. He knew Lawson didn't say anything to Shepard, but this procedure was more dangerous than she let on. Although Chakwas, Mordin, and Miranda all felt optimistic about the results, only Mordin gave him a straight answer when asked about their chances. He estimated that Shepard had a 93% chance of surviving this procedure, and their child had about a 65% chance. Spirits, that was pretty low for the child, and not the greatest for Shepard. Although Mordin said that her chance on dying on daily missions was pretty close to that statistic, so he was more worried about their offspring. If everything went to shit, Garrus didn't really want to have to tell Sonja that their baby had died. Hell, he didn't want to face it himself. He was able to distance himself from the fact that he was going to be a father, but Shepard had fully accepted the idea and he knew she would be crushed if anything happened. She would soldier on, but she would bear another emotional scar. And they both had enough scars, emotional and otherwise.<p>

Garrus didn't know how he found himself in front of Life Support. But, he didn't know of any other crew member—that he would actually consider talking to—who was also a father. It seemed appropriate to talk to Thane, even though he had wanted to kill him earlier today. Spirits, that seemed like a lifetime ago. He was surprised to see that the door was locked and buzzed the door. A shirtless, sweaty Thane answered.

"Garrus," Thane greeted him and gestured for him to enter the room.

Garrus nodded and entered, noting the mat on the floor. The drell must have been doing sit-ups. It was a human exercise that Jacob Taylor had seemed ready to teach every alien he encountered. Thane sauntered over to the table in the back of the room, grabbing a purple-colored drink, and gulping the liquid. The detective in Garrus wondered vaguely if that was some sort of sports drink, or simply the color of water on the hanar homeworld. Thane's strong throat muscles strained as he drank, and Garrus felt oddly fascinated by the drell's quiet strength. Thane put the drink down, black eyes blinking at Garrus.

"Please," Thane finally said, waving his hand toward the chair he usually sat in, "Sit. Shepard is in surgery now?"

Garrus felt a bit of relief and sat, "Yes. Thane, you're the only one I know who has experienced fatherhood. I feel like…I feel like I'm going insane and we only found out today that Sonja—Commander Shepard—was pregnant. How do you survive eleven months of this?"

"Is that the turian gestational period?" Thane's low voice rumbled, "Drell are only pregnant for six months. And I assume Shepard's 'pregnancy' will be much longer."

"Yes. If the procedure is…successful, she could be like this for up to three years."

"Three years?"

"That's how long a turian woman can sustain a pregnancy, even with the procedure. I assume Shepard's situation is similar, but I should ask Mordin about it."

"Well, to answer the spirit of your questions, Irikah had a painless pregnancy with no complications."

"So you were never really worried?"

"On the contrary, I was a nervous wreck for each of those six months…the father is both responsible and helpless at the same time. It is a hard position to be in." Thane leaned back in his chair, shadowy eyes boring into Garrus.

Garrus put his head into his right hand, sighing in exasperation. This wasn't helping, and he wished he could simply _do _something. His avian eyes snapped up when he felt the assassin enclose his left hand into his own. His heart sped up, and then he had an idea.

"Would you like to spar?" Garrus asked Thane, not removing his hand from the drell's grasp.

"Of course." Thane acquiesced.

They both pushed the table back and Thane rolled up the mat he had been using, so they both had more space. Noting Thane's shirtless state, Garrus chose to join him, shedding armor and clothing until he was also naked from the waist up. They both easily fell into a fighting stance and began to circle one another. Garrus had brute strength, but Thane had speed. It would be a challenge.

Surprising Garrus, Thane was the first to connect his fist to Garrus' jaw. He quickly pivoted away, but not before the turian sent a powerful kick to Thane's lower leg. Garrus had never seen the somber drell smile before that, but he did then, letting out a low chuckle as they began to fight in earnest. Kicks began faster, punches brought forth blue and red blood. Garrus was surprised to see that color. He thought only humans possessed red blood. The smell of blood and sweat invigorated Garrus until he lost himself in the fight. Finally catching Thane off-guard, he pushed him into the nearby wall, pinning both arms and restraining his legs with his hips. They both stared at each other, sharing in their frustration as two males who had the ability to love another more than their next breath, but inevitably unable to protect that person.

Garrus didn't know what he was thinking as he leaned down and swiped the blood pooling at the corner of Thane's lip with his tongue, but the drell quickly responded, kissing Garrus' jaw and face. He tasted quite good, and Thane took advantage of Garrus' distracted state and pushed the turian on the floor, and the proceeded to climb on top of him. Soft fingers ran down his naked chest, and they felt so right. So much like Shepard. He pulled the drell's face toward his, scraping his cheek with his talons. They attempted to kiss, tongues warring with one another. Garrus tasted his rich blood again, and absently wondered if Thane had nicked his tongue on Garrus' incisors. Just then, the world began to swirl and colors became brighter.

"Thane…" Garrus said, trying to form coherent thoughts.

"Ah." Thane said, noticing the turian's state. "This is perhaps for the best. My…fluids sometimes cause hallucinations in those that are not drell. And we should probably talk to Shepard about this before it goes any further."

A wave of guilt settled in the pit of Garrus' stomach, but he quickly gave into the swirling colors, and then eventual blackness.


End file.
